marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War (2018 Film)
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers produced by Marvel Studios and disturbed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2012's The Avengers and 2015's Avengers Age of Ultron and the nineteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely and features an emsemble cast including Robert Downey Jr, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Don Cheadle, Jeremy Renner, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Rudd, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Emily Vancamp, Danai Gurira, Letitia Wright, Dave Bautista, Zoe Saldana, Josh Brolin, Chris Pratt and Samuel L Jackson. In the film the Avengers and the Guardians of The Galaxy attempt to stop Thanos from amassing the all-power Infinity Stones. Plot Thanos and his children The Black Order arrive and destroy Xander they kill every last remember of the Nova Corp Irani Rael tries to protect the power stone but Thanos kills her the finds the power stone he tells the Black Order that their enemies are coming. Back on earth Tony Stark James Rhodey Rhodes Peter Parker and Vision are the only Avengers who are not criminals Rhodey has a talk with Tony about Steve Vision feels something coming from the mind stone. After defeating Ego four years ago The Guardians of The Galaxy are prepared to face and kill Thanos as they search for Infinity Stones. Gamora finds the location of the mind stone it's on Earth inside the Avengers Facility they search through the data of the Avengers and they realize that Tony Stark is one of them Gamora remembered when Thanos mentioned Tony when he told her about the chitauri attack on Earth in New York she suggests that they go to earth join Tony and the Avengers into defeating Thanos. On the Statesman Thor and Loki almost get to earth but then Loki gets killed by Ebony Maw The Black Order arrives and kills half of asgardians Heimdall uses his dark magic to save Thor and Hulk who end in Nidavellir. In Wakanda Steve Rogers Natasha Romanoff Sam Wilson Clint Barton Wanda Maximoff and Scott Lang hide in the shadows protecting humanity without regulation Bucky Barnes recovers from his cryogenic sleep reuniting with his best friend. Tony sees the Milano coming in The Guardians arrive and introduce themselves to Tony they warn the Avengers about Thanos they find the location of the time stone which is in The New York Sanctum and it is protect by it's protect Doctor Stephen Strange Tony decides to meet Strange but Strange and Wong meet them first they bring them to the sanctum. Wong tells them about the history of the Infinity Stones the soul stone is in Wakanda the reality stone is on Knowhere home of The Collector they find out that Thor and Bruce are alive and are on Nidavellir Mantis Rocket and Groot decide to go to Nidavellir and find Thor and Bruce while Tony and the others go to Knowhere to get the reality stone and find The Collector. Nebula has being tracking Thanos for a long time Kraglin comes over to tell Nebula about the stones he also tells that Gamora and The Guardians are with Tony Stark and The Avengers she decides to find them and tell them everything. Scott and Clint decide to go find Tony they go on the Quinjet. But as soon as they arrive in New York Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian attack the city Clint and Scott fight them but end being captured and send to the Q-ship.Tony comes over to Gamora and asks how she knows so much about Thanos Gamora tells Tony that she is the adopted daughter of Thanos he took her in Tony promises Gamora that together they will defeat and kill Thanos Gamora kisses Tony for that. They arrive at Knowhere to find The Collector they find him and he already has the aether inside his body he unleashed his power until Drax kills him. Nebula arrives and tells them to go with her to The Sanctuary. Mantis Rocket and Groot arrive at Nidavellir to find Thor and Bruce in which they do they meet Eitri king of the Dwarves who found the broken Mjolnir they plan recreate the hammer so they can stop Thanos. Scott and Clint are being tortured by The Black Order asking them to tell them where the time stone and Strange are Scott become Giant-Man and takes them out forcing The Black Order to retreat and steal their Q-ship. Sharon Carter contacts Steve and tells him Nick Fury and Agent Hill are coming to Wakanda to help them out. Fury and Hill fire up The S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier and prepare to go to Wakanda. After their conflict with The Collector Tony and his team find the location of the soul stone it is in Wakanda Quill suggests to Tony that they go to Steve and his team but Strange denies Quill's decision because they are fugitives. Secretary Ross appears as asking where are the rogue avengers are Tony tells him they doing everything they can. Tony tells Nebula that they need to go to Nidavellir. Scott and Clint talk about their time under house arrest Clint gives Scott some advance that there is nothing important than family. On The Sanctuary Thanos meets Johann Schmidt The Red Skull who barns him that the Avengers and the Guardians are coming for them both Thanos tells him to let them come. Tony Quill Vision Gamora Rhodey Peter Nebula and Drax finally arrive at Nidavellir and meet Thor Bruce Eitri Mathis Rocket and Groot. Then a army of outriders attack them Scott and Clint come to help them in which they do. Tony tells Scott and Clint to go back to earth with Rocket Groot and Mathis while the rest of them go to The Sanctuary to fight Thanos Stranges uses the time stone to recreate Mjolnir Rocket also gives Thor a eye. Fury Sharon Carter and Agent Hill arrive in Wakanda and meet Steve and his faction of Avengers T'Challa orders the Wakandians to prepare for war. Scott Rocket Groot Mathis and Clint return in the Q-ship telling them Thanos is coming for the soul stone. In The Sanctuary Ross contacts Tony and demands to know where Steve is Tony threatens Ross and tells him to stay out of their way. Tony has a talk with Gamora about the fallout he had with Steve about not telling him about the truth of his parents deaths Gamora tells him the day will come for him to be reunited with his friends. The Avengers and The Guardians prepare to face Thanos in his domain Thanos arrives and gives them the battle of their lives. Peter Parker attempts to attack Thanos but Thanos beats him and prepares to kill Strange was about give the time stone to Thanos exchange for Peter's life but Thor attacks Thanos they all fight him in a all out war. The Wakandian army fight the Outriders to protect Wakanda. Thanos grabs Vision by the head and kills him by taking the stone by his head they attack with everything they have Tony battles Thanos Gamora throws her knife to him Tony stabs Thanos in the chest. Gamora asks Tony if he is all right in which he is as they look at the dead body of Vision Tony swears to kill Thanos after Vision's death Nebula knows Thanos is heading to Wakanda Strange opens a portal to Wakanda as they preparer to take down The Black Order. The others in Wakanda struggle to take out The Black Order and the outriders until a big bang comes from the sky. Tony Rhodey Gamora Peter Bruce Thor Quill Drax Strange and Wong arrive in Wakanda join Steve and the others to defeat The Black Order Tony tells Steve that it is good to have him back. Tony tells Wanda about Vision's death and she enrages. The team gather around planning to take them and destory the soul stone T'Challa tells Tony that the stone is underneath the vibranuim mine all Tony fights Corvus Glaive Steve fights Ebony Maw Gamora fights Proxima Midnight and Bruce fights Cull Obsidian they kill them all The Avengers and The Guardians may have won the battle but the war continues. After being stabbed by Tony in the Sanctuary Thanos is at his ship he is angry about failing his goal but he still has the space stone the mind stone and the power stone he plans to destory the universe by himself without getting all the stones. After the battle Wong stays to protect the sanctum Okoye M'Baku and Shuri stay to protect Wakanda. Tony decides to welcome Steve and his team back Gamora tells Tony that Thanos is still out there Tony knows he will come and they will come for him Tony plans to defeat and kill once and for all as Tony says Avengers and Guardians Assemble. In the post credit scene Nick Fury Sharon Carter and Agent Hill call in Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. Cast: * Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark/Iron Man: * Chris Hemsworth as Thor: * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk: * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America: * Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: * Don Cheadle as James Rhodey Rhodes/War Machine: * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye: * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr Stephen Strange: * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man: * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther: * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant Man: * Zoe Saldana as Gamora: * Karen Gillan as Nebula: * Tom Hiddleston as Loki: * Paul Bettany as Vision: * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/The Falcon: * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/White Wolf: * Emily Vancamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13: * Idris Elba as Heimdall: * Danai Gurira as Okoye: * Peter Dinklage as Eitri: * Benedict Wong as Wong: * Pom Klementieff as Mantis: * Dave Bautista as Drax The Destroyer: * Vin Diesel as Groot: * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Racoon * Benicio Del Toro as The Collector: * Josh Brolin as Thanos: * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star Lord: * William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross: * Letitia Wright as Shuri: * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian: * Tom Vaughan Lawlor as Ebony Maw: * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight: * Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive: * Winston Duke as M'Baku: * Florence Kasumba as Ayo: * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y: * Sean Gunn as Kraglin: * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds: * Glenn Close as Irani Rael * Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull: Category:Marvel Future Category:Ross O Hare's Marvel Cinematic Universe